Elias meets Rose
A dead silence had settled into Bethnal Green, the thumping of barflies and gentlemen alike who had enjoyed more wine than they could handle finally dying down far past the dead of midnight. The Society's doorsteps were known to be flooded frequently by the steps of angry mobbers, but in a time as undisturbed as this, it would seem unreasonable that anything could break through the eerie peace that had settled upon the area. Thump. Thump thump. A hard, rapid pounding against wood. Scratch that. The only one on the streets now was a man amounting to a wiry-muscled 5'11 form, as he stood with an impatient scowl at the doors of the building. He shivered faintly, his arms wrapped tight around each other as he waited for his knocks to be identified. Clutched tight in his hand was a small card, and just behind his feet two half-heartedly packed luggage trunks. His breath left a stain upon the icy night air as his gaze remained fixed onto his feet. Thump thump. He knocked again, with more force. His scowl deepened. RBDECEPTICON17: -The blonde was sleeping in her quarters, dreaming and shuffling here and there as she tried not to fall out of bed, not wearing much as she slept, considering how warm it had been that day. But as soon as the knocking on the front door, echoed through the building and to her quarters, she quickly awoke and got changed- It must be someone who needs help? -She thought to herself, now back in her usual clothes, before dashing out of her room, closing the door behind her, and then headed off to the front doors of the building. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heartbeat, muttering to herself that everything would fine, just don't screw up and be friendly...and then she finally opened the door. Another one who was taller than her- H-Hello there...w-who are you? -She asked nervously, trying to keep her eyes locked on the man. He was quite intimidating to her- Decipherer: The man, who was growing visibly annoyed, seems to appear somewhat mollified as he's finally presented with someone who... well, really doesn't appear threatening. A tiny smirk twitches across his lips as he passes the card to the blonde: a Society calling card. RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose looks the card over, and a wide and excited smile comes to her lips. They had a new member...which meant another chance to make friends- Come on in! The name's Rose! It's nice to meet you! -She shouted rather quickly, before stepping aside as she opened the door wider for the man- Decipherer: As he's presented with Rose's hospitality, the man's smirk grows into a small but genuine smile. He picks up the trunks and walks past the woman, but he turns on his heel after a brief pause. He extends a hand to her. "Doctor Elias Castellanos. It's a pleasure, miss." RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose looks up at the man, unsure of what to do, until he extends a hand to her. Slowly and hesitantly, she shakes his hand with a small and shy smile- It's nice to meet you too, Elias. -She spoke shyly- Decipherer: Elias smirks and raises Rose's hand slightly to press a small and gentle kiss to her knuckles. "I do hope we can be friends." RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose pulled her hand away from the man, looking at him in shock...but then her eyes widened...she had forgotten to tell him something important- I'm sorry sir...but I prefer the company of woman...and only woman. -She explained softly and shyly- Decipherer: The fact that his theatrics were shot down sends relief running through Elias, and he chuckles. He looks sheepish, if only for a moment, and he shakes his head with a sly grin. "I understand completely -- my apologies if I made you uncomfortable." He opens his mouth to add something but shuts it rather adamantly, smirking again. RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose noticed that he was going to add something, looking him in the eyes with a serious yet cute expression- What were you gonna say Elias? -She questioned- Decipherer: He shakes his head furiously, his cheeks growing faintly heated. He clears his throat and says flatly, "Nothing, nothing." RBDECEPTICON17: -But when Rose saw his reaction, she gasped and pointed at him in shock and excitement, along with a touch of hope in her expression- A-Are you...a homosexual? -She asked bluntly- Decipherer: At the bluntness of the question, he steps back from her with a shocked look. Unwillingly, his cheeks burn bright red and he snarls, his voice raising as he snaps, "Shut up!" Realizing he's grown slightly louder, he pauses to recompose himself. His voice drops to a whisper, "I do not want to speak about this anymore." RBDECEPTICON17: It's not bad to be a homosexual. Heck, i'm one myself, and no one has looked at me bad in this building. I'm sure the same will be for you as well. -She said softly with a smile, trying to hold back her excitement...homosexual were her favourite kind of people to...experiment with- Decipherer: "I'm not -- I am not a homosexual, okay? Please stop." He glares at her general direction, but he still looks quite flushed and embarrassed and cannot meet her gaze. RBDECEPTICON17: -The blonde pouted and looked down at the ground...how come she was the only one who was alright with her sexuality around here?!- Alright. Decipherer: He groans, his thumb digging into his palm in a habitual movement. "Don't... do that. Don't pout." RBDECEPTICON17: -But she didn't do anything other than pout and stare at the ground, feeling a few tears coming to her emerald eyes- Decipherer: He lets out another soft groan, hesitantly looking her over before placing his hand under her chin and gently raising her face to meet his. "Don't. Please. I-- why are you upset?" RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose tried her best look at him, tears slowly falling down her face as she looked him, trying not to sob to loudly in front of the newcomer- Why? Why am I the only one who is fine with who I am? Why can't we be accepted by society and be allowed to live in peace? -She asked between sobs with a small stutter- Decipherer: "I don't know -- oh god, don't cry. Don't -- " He, very reluctantly, attempts to wipe away some of the tears. "Please, just --..." He sighs softly and mumbles something that sounds vaguely like, "Please don't tell anyone." RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose nodded with a small and cute sniffle, a small smile coming to her lips- I won't...I promise. -She muttered back- Decipherer: Finally able to stop and enjoy the grandness of the foyer, a small smirk crosses Elias' lips as he stares around. "Do you have an idea of where to go?" RBDECEPTICON17: I think it would be best for you to find our leader, he should know what to do with you. -She suggested shyly as she wiped away the rest of her tears- Decipherer: "Wait, right now?" He quirks an eyebrow curiously. "It's two in the morning, if I'm correct." RBDECEPTICON17: Knowing him, he'll probably be awake by now. -Rose joked with a small giggle- Decipherer: Elias gives a small yawn, his head tilting. "How about in the morning?" RBDECEPTICON17: -The blonde pondered for a moment, but then quickly snapped her fingers with a bright expression- Aha! You can stick with me for the night! At least so you'll have somewhere to sleep! -She offered happily- Decipherer: Elias opens his mouth and begins to protest the idea, but he realizes he really doesn't have anywhere else. He gives a very tiny sigh and nods with a thin smile, "Thanks." RBDECEPTICON17: -And Rose's smile widens instantly, strutting away in the direction of her quarters- Come on Elias! Follow me! Decipherer: Elias hurries after, bags in tow. Obtained From A Nighttime Newcomer Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:A Prank Too Far